The invention herein relates to a device for connecting a plurality of electrical wires and to be disposed within a junction or terminal box.
In practice, electrical wires are connected by the use of electrical wire nuts. The connected wires and the attached wire nuts are then crammed into a junction box. Wire nuts must be of a size to receive therein the end portions of the number of wires to be connected together and frequently at least three wires require connection. Wire nuts are of a size to cause the total connection to have considerable bulk. There is also the element of costly time involved in connecting the end portions of wires or in changing connections and difficulty is frequently experienced in initially connecting wires or in removing the same from a junction box for changing connections.
The device herein consists of a housing having in spaced relation therein a plurality of wire gripping contacts with the hot wires and return wires being separated by an insulating barrier. The stripped wire ends are merely inserted into access apertures in the housing to engage and be gripped by the contacts therein and held against withdrawal. The housing with the attached wires is then inserted into the junction box.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a convenient means for connection of electrical wires and for convenient disposal of the connected wire ends into a junction box.
It is another object of this invention to provide a housing adapted to receive electrical wire ends therein and being adapted to be disposed into a junction box.
More specifically it is an object of this invention to provide a housing having therein a plurality of spaced wire gripping contacts adapted to have electrical wire end portions disposed therein, said wire end portions being gripped against withdrawal, apertures in said housing for insertion of said wires, a barrier insulating the hot wires from the return wires and the housing being adapted to be disposed within a junction box.
With reference to the preceding object, it is also an object of this invention to provide for the quick removal of wires from said receptacle.